ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Snappa
Snappa is the Scout from the Fangpyre tribe. He has a red face, with white eyes and white fangs showing. He also has a white torso, legs, and a white snake headpiece and white hands. He can't talk like his fellow Fangpyre, Fangdam. Biography NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the cartoon in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Fangpyre scout, as well as group appearances where Snappa himself would likely appear. Snakebit Snappa was among the Fangpyre released when Lloyd Garmadon opened their tomb. He and several of his fellow Scouts gathered around the would-be evil overlord as he struck a deal with Fangtom to attack the Hypnobrai (who had betrayed Lloyd earlier). Although Fangtom agreed, he noted that they would need reinforcements before they could battle the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre went to attack Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. During the attack, several Scouts and Soldiers bit vehicles around the junkyard, transforming them into Serpentine vehicles before turning their bites on the owners of the junkyard. The next day, Snappa joined his fellow Fangpyre in attacking the Ninja when they came to the junkyard, operating the wrecking ball until he was kicked out by Jay. After the Ninja took out several snakes with their Spinjitzu, two Soldiers and a Scout bit Ed's statue of Jay, transforming it into a Fangpyre Robot. When the Ninja defeated the mech by commandeering a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball, Lloyd ordered a retreat to where the bulk of the Fangpyre forces were stationed. In the process, Jay managed to steal Fangtom's staff, prompting the General to send his entire force after the Ninja. By the time the Fangpyre chased the Ninja back to their headquarters, it had taken flight and escaped. Can of Worms When Pythor tried to unite the Serpentine, they were interrupted by the Ninja. They were able to capture all but Zane, who freed them. The Snake King The Serpentine boarded a bus to visit the City of Ouroboros, where they would watch the fight between Pythor and the other Serpentine Generals. Later, they watched the Ninja "fight" Samurai X. Tick Tock The Serpentine await for Pythor to figure how to get the map that will lead them to the four Fangblades. When Pythor realizes the anti-venom in the Serpentine Staffs will reveal a map, they cheer. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine arrived at Mega Monster Amusement Park to retrieve the first Fangblade. When they did, they stopped the Ninja from taking it from them, but had to get it back from Samurai X. The Royal Blacksmiths In order to win the Blade Cup, Snappa was one of the members of the Treble Makers for the Ninjago Talent Show. The Green Ninja The Serpentine went to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Fangblade. However, the Ninja attacked them, and they decided to make the volcano more unstable. When they got out, Pythor saw the Fangblade and took it. All of Nothing After fighting the Ninja, the Serpentine disarmed the Ninja and put them in a Vengestone cage. They celebrated by having a Slither Pit, but eventually had to fight Garmadon and the Skulkin. The Rise of the Great Devourer Snappa rode the Serpentine Train to the City of Ouroboros. He turned the bus into the Serpentine train to fend off the Ninja. Day of the Great Devourer After realizing the Devourer is destroying Ninjago, the Serpentine took refuge in the Fangpyre Tomb. Darkness Shall Rise Snappa was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Snappa cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja During the Black Bounty's pursuit of the Ultra Dragon, one of the Fangpyre scouts stood by Garmadon on the deck, eager to see the Mega Weapon in action. However when the dark lord was unable to unlock the weapon's power, the scout began to laugh along with the other Serpentine present. Later, when Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Fangpyre scout was among those of the main deck who claimed the Bounty to be their ship, though was imprisoned in the brig by the pirates. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine cheer Skales as he is being crowned as the Serpentine King. When they found the Stone Army Tomb, they witnessed the Devourer's venom reviving them. They tried to fight and escape, but was trapped inside. The Curse of the Golden Master When Lasha announced Nindroids are attacking them, Snappa and the other Serpentine began to panic. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Scout Snappa is not the sharpest fang in the lair. He loses his temper at the drop of a snake scale. He bites first, asks questions later. Acting before you think is very handy when you're fighting enemies, but Snappa is not always to popular in his tribe because he tends to blow up in their faces. He really wants to be popular so he tries his best to be a good friend in times of peace. But it's just so hard to be nice when you're really a mean beast. Appearances Notes *His name may be a pun on of the word "snapper." *He is the only Fangpyre who does not have the word "Fang" in his name. *Like Fangdam, the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia states that Snappa is mute. Despite this, he was able to talk, as seen in the episode "The Day Ninjago Stood Still." *Snappa appears in the ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame as an enemy in "The Slithering Catacombs." He wears heavy shoulder armor, wields Skalidor's battle ax, and has a high amount of health, despite being only being a scout. He can also be played as by finding his character token. *His character card in the spinner game has more fangs on his necklace than his minifigure. Gallery 6356640363 c3964b1c69.jpg|Snappa's minifigure Snappa Spinner.jpg|Snappa on his spinner 143px-Snappa poster.png|Snappa Artwork Snappa.com.png|Snappa on the Ninjago website Serpentinecrowd.png MoS3Snappa.png Serpentine1.png Serpentine.png Serpentine2.jpg TLNMVGSnappa.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Snappa De:Snappa Category:Scouts Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Males Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rebooted Category:2014 characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:2012 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu